


Without You

by slashyrogue



Series: Things to Tell Your Boyfriend [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will brings up what contingency plans Hannibal has for if they're caught separately instead of together, and learns that Hannibal has only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

Will was falling asleep with his head on Hannibal’s chest, Hannibal’s fingers running through his hair, when he asked, “So do you have a contingency plan? For if one of us gets caught and the other doesn’t? You’ve never…” 

Hannibal’s hand stopped. “No, I had never considered it.” 

Will scoffed, “We can’t always be in the same place, and it’s not like…” 

“I do not see myself doing well without you, so I would turn myself in, possibly…” 

Will lifted his head, staring at him with wide eyes. “Why the hell would you do that? You can just…” 

Hannibal touched his cheek, his expression lifeless, “I do not wish to live without you, so there is not much reason to continue alone.” 

Will turned around completely on his hands and knees, crawling up Hannibal’s chest and staring him down. “No.” 

“Will…” 

Will put Hannibal’s hand over his heart, “You feel that?” 

Hannibal stared at his hand, not meeting Will’s eyes, “Yes.” 

“If I get caught or you get caught, there is no way I’d want you to be there with me unless we had no choice. You know I’d fight like hell to get you out if I could,” he hissed, “Days, months, years, it wouldn’t matter, my heart beats for you now. You know?” 

Hannibal kissed him softly, barely a touch, and whispered, “Mylimasis, do not make me think of such things.” 

“Promise me.” 

“Will…” 

Will lifted his chin up, their eyes meeting as he repeated, “Promise me.” 

“If you get caught without me by your side, I will not turn myself in,” Hannibal declared, his eyes narrowing, “Unless we have decided on a contingency plan that involves such a sacrifice.” 

Will laughed, kissing him again, “That’s cheating.” 

Hannibal smiled, touching his cheek, “The rules of fair do not apply in love and war.”

Will nuzzled his cheek against Hannibal’s palm, “Are we at war?” 

Hannibal pressed a kiss to his other cheek and whispered, “Not yet.”


End file.
